


Comin' For You

by ViveLaRebellion



Series: Musically Inspired [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Demons, Gen, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reluctant Hero, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, The Offspring | Coming For You, Violence, again lyrics not included, also this will get morbid, but when it picks up it does not stop, dip dop doesnt swear he is twelve, dipper is the unlikely badass, dumb luck, interdimensional portals, look i did another song fic, mass killing, starts slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViveLaRebellion/pseuds/ViveLaRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a loud rumble.<br/>The floor and walls shook.<br/>The emergency lights flooded the hallways with red light as an alarm blared.<br/>Steel doors began to fall over the glass cells protecting various experiments and unearthly screeching echoed down the hall from the direction he had came, followed very closely by the shouting of the scientists. Ice settled into Dipper’s veins as the screeching advanced, and through the harshness of the red light he saw long shadows rocketing down the walls toward him. </p><p>inspired by Coming For You by The Offspring</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time To Go And Get Our Kicks

“Grunkle Foooooord...” Dipper whined, lagging tiredly behind his Grunkle through the bare and grey corridor. “When are we gonna get to the showcase? We’ve been walking for ages!” The boy shifted his small backpack uncomfortably on his back and dragged his feet along for dramatic effect.

Ford just huffed and continued forward. “Look, Dipper, I told you, we’ve been given permission to sit in and observe an experiment. By which I mean _I’ve_ been invited to observe and you are a guest. It isn’t a “showcase.” And it isn’t far now.” Dipper simply sighed in response. The boy had been asking every equivalent of “are we there yet?” after they had been walking for more than five minutes. Likely something he had picked up from his sister. Dipper didn’t seem to get that they were going into a highly classified area of the building. One that took a while simply to reach in the maze of grey and beige hallways as it was.

Three turns later and Ford was entering digits into a keypad and the pair was entering into the classified wings of the complex. Dipper’s head swiveled around,straining his neck to try and peek at some of the experiments being run behind sealed glass walls as Grunkle Fork ushered him forward. He saw glimpses of odd animals and iridescent gases in pressurized tubes, but not enough to discern the nature of the experiments being run on anything. Before Dipper fully noticed, they came to a stop before large blast doors, the edges of the opening lined with striped red and yellow tape and a dormant red light above the center. Another keypad was perched on the wall to the right of the doors, along with a small camera.

Ford approached the keypad and punched in a different code than earlier and hunched to be at face height with the camera. After a few moments a buzzer sounded and the doors began to slowly open. Ford stepped through and greeted the other scientists before taking his seat, talking excitedly with a handful about the experiment that had gathered them all together.

All of the conversation was flying over Dipper’s head. Dipper considered himself smart and fairly knowledgeable, but that was mostly in regards to the supernatural and a laughably recreational curiosity in physics. What these guys were talking about didn’t even sound like science speak as Dipper knew it, and frankly it was all making him very uncomfortable. He tuned it all out. All he knew for sure was that there was a large ring like structure against the far wall behind more of the protective glass. He shuddered. He felt so out of place here. Dipper had barely understood what the experiment was, and while he had simply been excited to attend in the first place, now he was apprehensive about even sitting in the same room as all these scientists. He had a bad feeling. That and he was sick of hearing technical jargon he didn’t understand.

Dipper decided he needed some distance. He turned on his heel, dismissing Grunkle Ford’s shout about where he was going, saying he was going to the bathroom. He marched back through the hallways, not really looking for the restrooms, simply wandering between glass cases, their contents not nearly as interesting as the first time he had walked through these halls.

He raised an eyebrow at an artificially created attempt at summoning a ghost, ectoplasm oozing at the base of its cage. An overly sized rabbit hissed at him behind glass and tried to free itself from the table it was secured to in another glass cell. He spared the restrooms and elevator a passing glance as he continued to amble nowhere in particular. Dipper glanced at the clock. They must’ve started by now...

There was a loud rumble.

The floor and walls shook.

The emergency lights flooded the hallways with red light as an alarm blared.

Steel doors began to fall over the glass cells protecting various experiments and unearthly screeching echoed down the hall from the direction of the scientists, followed very closely by the shouting of the scientists. Ice settled into Dipper’s veins as the screeching advanced, and through the harshness of the red light he saw long shadows rocketing down the walls toward him.

Dipper let out a strangled yelp as he ran for the elevator, pounding the call button repeatedly, praying it would come faster. “Come on, come on, come on!!!” The shadows were close enough now he could see that they weren’t mere shadows at all. They were black creatures and they had teeth and claws.

Dipper rapped on the button faster, “Pleasepleaseplease!!” The elevator doors opened slowly and Dipper leaped inside, turning around and slamming the door close button just as desperately as he had the call button. “ _Comeoncomeoncomeoooooon!!!!!!”_ The doors closed as painfully slowly as they had opened, and his heart caught in his throat when a black talon hooked into the elevator and through his backpack.

“HELL NO!!” Dipper spun clumsily out of the arm loops of his backpack, falling unceremoniously on his rear as the claw groped blindly at the inside of the elevator, tossing his backpack and all its contents across the small space. His heart pounding in his ears, Dipper started kicking back at it, shoving it out of the elevator one hard blow at a time. Once the thing was clear of the doors they slid closed without much sign of the struggle that had just transpired. Soft music played and the contents of the bag were strewn across the floor from the struggle that had left Dipper panting and trembling on the floor.

The experiment must’ve gone wrong. Maybe it was supposed to be a portal and they hadn’t been ready for anything to come through the second they opened it. All the scientists were probably dead. Grunkle Ford was probably dead. Now there were interdimensional creatures loose in the facility and they had just tried to kill Dipper. They were probably going to keep hunting him down, too. In that small metal box with an old 80’s ballad playing softly in the background, Dipper let the weight of what just happened hit him and let a few tears squeeze out of his eyes. He wasn’t safe here, though. He didn’t have time to cry. He could cry once he was out and alive.

Desperately, Dipper began flipping through the Journal, which thankfully hadn’t been damaged in the struggle. Maybe Ford had written about whatever plane of existence these things had come from? Dipper groaned in exasperation as nothing relevant came up. “I guess only things in Gravity Falls would be in here, anyway...” He sighed and set the book down next to him with a soft thud. He was entirely on his own for this one.

Dipper’s mind set to work in a more productive direction than self pity and began to work out his escape. He couldn’t simply get off the elevator at another floor, there was no telling how far the creatures had gotten in the building. They could simply be waiting for him at another floor. That meant he had to get off before he got to a floor. Dipper looked around for an emergency access panel like there were in the movies and spotted a rather loose looking ceiling tile that looked like it fit the bill. Dipper pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator and staggered as is came to a fast halt.

Gathering up his belongings and putting them hastily back in his backpack, he made sure all his usual supplies were accounted for. His flashlight, no longer size-modifiered, a few spare batteries, pens, pencils, a small screwdriver (hey, you never know!), spare socks (Mable’s idea. Spare socks are essential!),  a mason jar of Mablejuice (Dipper did NOT pack that, goshdarnit Mable), the Journal, a small box of bandaids, and lastly a matchbox filled with matches. Dipper allowed himself a smile before zipping it shut and swinging one of  the loose arm loops up to catch on the hatch. It took a few attempts, but he managed to get the corner to catch. From there it was a simple matter of pulling down with all his weight until the hatch popped open and swung down within grabbing height.

Dipper pulled himself up on top of the elevator and scanned the walls around him. It was almost pitch black, with the majority of the light coming from the open elevator hatch and spilling dimly into the dusty shaft. “Now there should be a ladder or… aha!” His voice echoed up the long chamber, and was responded to with an eerie screeching sound. _Right, I should be quiet. Otherwise they’ll find me._ “If they haven’t already.” Dipper mumbled under his breath and started his ascent, not sure where he was going, just that his end goal was _out_.

The climb was slow, and Dipper found himself repeating _just don’t look down_ in his head the farther he got from the elevator. Drafts brushed his skin and every step on the old rungs echoed a soft _tung_ from his feet. His arms were getting tired and his backpack felt like it was sliding down his shoulders, so it was a welcome relief when he spotted a platform with a low door. Dipper landed himself on the short ledge, thankful it had a guard rail after climbing so long so high without anything to catch him. He held back a sigh of relief, though, not sure how loud he could afford to be. _I really wish Mable was here. She’d make this a little more bearable._ Dipper slouched his shoulders at the thought of how alone he was in this situation and adjusted the backpack on his shoulders before continuing through the small maintenance door.


	2. See The Shadows Marching On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HA! Hahahhahahahahhaaaa! Take that! What’chu gonna do now? Huh!? I can FIGHT you! You better run now, you jerks!”

Fluorescent lights hit his eyes as he wandered out into the deserted hallways, the same drab flat grey-beige as when Grunkle Ford had led him through them in the first place coating the walls and floors. Dipper passed by some beige metal desks, documents and papers scattered on the desktop and floor. He winced when he noticed a few papers on the floor stained with blood in the corners, and couldn’t quite convince himself that someone just had a nasty papercut. Picking one of the papers up, Dipper scanned over it briefly, hoping it would contain something helpful. It was nothing but boring graphs and charts and more jargon he didn’t quite understand. He let it fall from his fingers with a soft sigh. He was losing his appetite for science today, and probably forever. 

The sound of skittering at the far end of the room made Dipper’s breath catch in his throat and he dropped to his hands and knees, scattering pages and praying he had been quiet enough to go unnoticed. Long moments passed in silence where Dipper couldn’t tell if he was safe or not, and after a long thirty or so seconds of silence he began to creep quietly across the floor. He stuck to the undersides of desks as well as possible, darting through open pathways so as not to be detected. All the while his ears strained for the sounds of skittering claws or that grating screech that would alert him if he’d been spotted. His heart pounded in his ears and every muscle was wound tight. He crawled as quickly as he dared toward the door at the far and of the room that had an illuminated EXIT sign hanging above it. 

He wasn’t sure he had taken a breath the entire time he had spent crossing that room, but his lungs were screaming for fresh air and his whole body was shaking when he passed through the threshold into an open hall. Dipper allowed himself a few long, deep breaths before pulling himself to his feet and continuing cautiously down the hall. This hallway was mostly doors to his right, some slightly ajar, some shut and likely locked. To his left was a long window that overlooked the open lobby. His end goal. Dipper peered down into the open space and his stomach flipped and turned to stone. 

Blast doors like the ones downstairs had covered the main exit, trapping the building’s employees inside. They were mobbed together, the once overly large room now overcrowded with close to 300 people, at least, all of them pushing and trying to escape where there was none. The metal doors at the front of the building were streaked with red.  _ Why aren’t they just leaving the room?? They should go out to the rest of the building and find other exits! I know this place has emergency exits…  _ Dipper’s eyes scanned the scene below frantically, hands and nose now pressed to the glass, when he saw what looked like clouds of black around the other doors to the room, and a glance at the ceiling showed him a swirling black mass, littered occasionally with a flash of teeth or glint of claws. The shadow monsters were trapping everyone inside?!  _ If those things attack, it’ll be a bloodbath!  _

Dipper fought down a wave of helplessness as his eyes landed on a small window opposite the open space from him. There were some metal pipes leading from the blast doors to the small room.  _ That’s gotta be a security room of some kind! Maybe if I can get over there in time I can disable the doors.  _ Dipper looked around the corridor he was in and smiled when he saw a map for the building. It told him a few important things. He was on the 3rd floor out of 5 total, the handy locations of the bathrooms were marked, along with a small cafe on this floor; but what Dipper was really interested in was the - yes, called it! - security station. It seemed if he kept going down this hall and through a couple more offices he’d be there.  _ I’ve gotta hurry, otherwise all those people are as good as dead. _

It turned out the next extension of corridor was also relatively devoid of demonic lifeforms, but that was where Dipper’s luck ran out. The door to the necessary offices was locked. “Crap,” the light swear hissed out between his teeth as he wasted a few moments looking around the floor for the key before he remembered his screwdriver. All he had to do was remove the doorknob. He bonked himself on the forehead with his palm before digging through his backpack for the tool, cheering softly when he pulled it out.

Turns out removing the doorknob was a little more complex when the door was locked. The bolt was difficult to jimmy out of it’s place, but after a few moments of grunting and whining, Dipper managed to get it to slip out of its hole and the door swung free. The lights were off in this area, and Dipper knew better than to hit the lightswitch and alert everything in the area to his presence. Instead, he made do with the dim light filtering in through the lobby windows and repeated his method of crossing the room under tables and across the floor. 

He didn’t hear anything as he crawled on the floor that alerted him of any company, and the room stayed silent as he got to the far door, tried the knob and, finding it locked again, repeated the same process as the first door with assistance of his flashlight in the low light, and succeeded much quicker than the last. The next room was equally as abandoned, but Dipper proceeded with just as much caution, clutching the screwdriver and flashlight in each hand. The door at the end of this room was ajar and light from the small hallway flooded into the room, making Dipper nervous that someone or something was waiting for him ahead. 

Gripping his screwdriver in front of him like a knife, Dipper crept out into the hallway. Really it could hardly be classified as such; it was only about a 15 foot space with three doors, one leading to another office that was also open, the door the boy stood in, and the security room. After making sure the coast was clear, Dipper moved across the hall and tried the knob to the security room. 

Locked. 

“Why are all these doors locked? People need to get around! Why bother locking up in the first place?” Dipper grumbled to himself agitatedly as he dropped to a kneeling position to start dismantling this knob as well, not realizing he had been louder than intended. He didn’t hear the skittering claws over his trying to work the bolt out of it’s place in the door, and kept working when the third door in the hall drifted open. He didn’t recognize the imminent threat until a screech blared in the small space, making him jump so sharply the knob finally came loose and he lost his balance. 

Startled and very suddenly thrust into a panic, Dipper swung his head around to see the opening of the door was peppered with glittering toothy smiles. A horrified yell pulled itself from his throat, and he lunged for the door, staggering in his desperation and missing the door by inches. The sudden noise seemed to trigger the creatures into action, and they took swift opportunity of Dipper’s clumsiness, wrapping cold and rough tendrils around his ankles to drag him into the darkness. Dipper swore he felt his heart stop in terror, and blindly started swinging the screwdriver and flashlight at his attackers in a desperate attempt to save himself. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he beat uselessly with the screwdriver. The screeching was deafening, and one could almost call it gleeful as they dragged their quarry toward the pitch dark room. Swinging once more with the heavy flashlight, Dipper missed the monsters and landed a blow on his own leg, the sudden burst of pain in his shin distracting him from the fact that he had hit the flashlight’s power button. As the beam of light touched them, the creatures shrieked and shrunk back, screeching in pain and fear now.

Dipper scrambled back from the writhing mass of darkness, pointing the flashlight in front of him like a shield as the monsters retreated back into the dark. When all the creatures had gone, Dipper felt a laugh bubble in his throat, manic and unsteady.  _ They hate light! They’re hurt by light! I can fight back! YES!  _ “HA! Hahahhahahahahhaaaa! Take that! What’chu gonna do now? Huh!? I can FIGHT you! You better run now, you jerks!” Dipper was shouting now, not caring how much attention he drew, out of breath and giddy from adrenaline. 

Feeling invincible with new found knowledge, Dipper slid into the security room, ready to let everyone go and get out of there himself. The room was small, no larger than 10 square feet, lined with consoles and shelves. A small computer sat on a desk in front of the window that overlooked the lobby, and on the desk were a series of switches, some with lights next to them, some not. A glance through the window above the desk told him that everyone was still there, but there was more red streaked on the walls. Some of it much higher than a human could reach. He shuddered. It didn’t take him long to find the switch for the doors, but he didn’t flip it. The small light labeled next to the switch made him pause. 

“ **QUARANTINE** ”

Quarantine meant that the facility contained a threat to the outside world, and that it had to be kept inside and contained. Quarantine meant that if Dipper flipped that switch then these things would get loose. Quarantine meant that he now had to make a choice between all the people in the room on the other side of the glass and everyone outside. Quarantine meant one building or an entire state. 

Dipper’s hand shook. His head reeled and he found himself slumped in the wheelie stool in the office. He knew that he was alone in this decision. He was entirely alone. He  _ alone _ had to decide the fate of all the people in the building. This… “I… I can’t do this…” Dipper mumbled into his shaking hands. He couldn’t make this kind of decision, and once again he wished his sister was with him. Mable was always the one who could make decisions. Dipper sank lower in his seat.

His pity party ended abruptly as the sound of screeching filled the space outside the door, now rendered useless by Dipper’s deconstruction of the lock. Dipper panicked and pushed the metal shelves next to the door over to barricade it shut, wincing as they clanged loudly to the floor, but successfully blocked the entrance as the beasts pounded against the reinforced steel door.. 

His mind worked a million miles a minute as he planned his escape. There were various drawers around the room that could have things he could use. Dipper’s eyes locked on a large air vent near the ceiling, big enough for him to climb through easily. He also saw a large switch on one of the consoles labeled  **main power** that looked to be down in the “off” position. Unzipping his backpack, Dipper began rifling through drawers and cabinets, packing up anything that seemed useful, especially a pack of 4 flares, a length of rope, and a prybar that had been propped up against the wall under the desk. Backpack back on his shoulders, Dipper went to the  **main power** switch and pushed it up, to what he assumed was the “on” position. “If these monsters hate light, I’ll give them more light than they can handle!” Dipper grunted under the weight of the lever, stumbling as it snapped into place. His heart immediately sunk to his stomach. He watched in horror as lights went dark outside the window and he heard the quiet electronics that had been running go silent. 

He had just turned the power off. 


End file.
